The present invention relates to checkbook accounting devices and more particularly to an electronic check register and checkbook balance keeper that does not require any separate input operation.
Although there may exist persons to whom balancing a checkbook and keeping an up-to-date check register brings a sense of satisfaction and accomplishment, to the overwhelming majority of people, these tasks are either a nuisance, a heartfelt burden, or, in extreme instances, so exasperating a task that it is virtually never performed. While other areas of check processing have enjoyed the benefits of a high degree of automation, such automation has principally been applied by banks to the check collection process. Automation for the benefit of the customer of checking services has been slow to take hold. Efforts to provide such automation in the past have resulted in solutions that are hardly less tedious than the underlying task itself.
Complicating the problem is that most checks are hurridly written, for example in a long line at the grocery store, to minimize delay to waiting customers. Checkbook accounting systems that require a separate notation or input step at the time of the underlying transaction therefore suffer a disadvantage. Likewise, checkbook accounting systems wherein entries are made after the underlying transaction suffer the disadvantage that the more time passes, the less urgency recording the transaction seems to assume.
An object of the present invention, then, is to provide an improved checkbook accounting system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic check register and checkbook balance keeper.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electronic check register and checkbook balance keeper that does not require any separate input operation.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an electronic check register and checkbook balance keeper that senses the amount of a check as it is written.